Miraak
( 、ミラーク) とは、 に登場する重要な人物。彼は Solstheim (ソルスセイム) でドラゴンに仕えるDragon Priest (ドラゴンプリースト) の一人でありながら最初の Dragonborn であったという。ドラゴンの言葉で彼の名前を英語に訳すと "Allegiance Guide"、日本語の意訳で "忠順なる案内人" という意味になる。 背景 彼にドラゴンボーンとしての力が与えられたはっきりとした理由は明かされてはいないがドラゴンが motral (人類、定命の者) を支配していた時代 Miraak は Solstheim (ソルスセイム島) でドラゴンプリーストとしてドラゴンに仕えていた。Hakon One-Eye (隻眼のハコン) や他の太古の英雄達はAlduinとの対峙に呼びかけたが彼は違う道を選んだ。彼はある時期からから黒の書に取り憑かれるようになり、彼に Bend Will (素晴らしい力) を与えた運命と知識を司るデイドラプリンス Hermaeus Mora (ハルメアス・モラ) に仕えるようになった。 禁断の知識に魅せられた Miraak は更なる力を得るために彼の主人であるドラゴン達に反逆しその魂を貪りさらに強力になっていく。しかし、彼は Vahlok the Jailer (ヴァーロック) と呼ばれる他のドラゴンプリーストに破れた。 Frea (フレア) によるとその裏切りの為ドラゴン達は彼を Temple of Miraak (聖堂) から探し出し殺したという。 どちらにせよ死後、彼はハルメウス・モラの次元である Apocrypha (アポカリファ) で時間を過ごした。そして彼の復活するその日が来るのを待ち続ける。 人間性 Miraakはとても傲慢な性格をしており、彼のドラゴンボーンとしての性質は以前仕えていたドラゴンたちの上に立てるものだと考えた。彼が最後の Dragonborn に最初に会ったとき、彼は最後の Dragonborn にいくつかのドラゴンを殺しただけで、Dragonborn の本当の力を理解していないと言う。 Alduin (アルドゥイン) をすでに殺していても、自分も Alduin を殺すことが出来、あくまで自分は他の道を選んだだけだという。 能力 ミラークは非常に強力はNPCであり、様々なドラゴンシャウトを使い戦いを繰り広げる。彼はFire Breath (ファイアブレス)、Bend Will (服従)、Dragon Aspect (ドラゴンアスペクト)、Become Ethereal (霊体化)、Cyclone、Whirlwind Sprint などのシャウトを使う。他のドラゴンプリーストと同じように彼も強力なメイジであり Lightning Bolt などの強力な魔法や触手を召喚する強力な杖などを使う。 体力が減ると彼はドラゴンボーンの力を使い他のドラゴンを殺し魂を吸収し体力を回復することもできる。 装備品 *Miraak (Mask) *Miraak's Staff *Miraak's Gloves *Miraak's Robes *Miraak's Boots *Miraak's Sword 引用 * "Send him/her back where he/she came. He/she can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel!" * "And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha." * "May he/she be rewarded for his/her service, as I am." (Final words after Hermaeus Mora impales him) ドラゴンの魂を奪いに現れたとき *"Not this time, Dragonborn. This one's mine." *''"It takes a strong will to command a Dragon's soul, perhaps you aren't as powerful as you think"'' *"Do you ever wonder if it hurts, having your soul ripped out like that?" '' *"''This dragon's soul belongs to me" '' *"''Thank you for your help. We will meet again soon." *''"I grow ever stronger, Dragonborn."'' 戦闘中 *''"I know things the Greybeards will never teach you."'' *''"Felling Alduin was a mighty deed, and I thank you for it. He would have proved troublesome to me."'' *''"They wanted to use me to deal with Alduin - Hakon and the rest. I chose otherwise."'' * "You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield!" * "Fate decreed that you had to die so that I could win my freedom." * "The Greybeards taught you well." * "You could have been mighty, if fate had decreed otherwise." * "You are strong. Stonger than I believed possible." * "You fight valiantly against fate, but I am stronger here." * "Hermaeus Mora is laughing at us, you know." * "This cannot be. I am master of my own fate!" * "Fo... Krah Diin!" * "Ven Gaar Nos!" * "Kruziikrel, ziil los dii du!" (Spirit is mine devour) * "Relonikiv, ziil los dii du!" * "Sahrotaar, ziil los dii du!" トリビア * 歴史では最初のドラゴンボーンが Alessia (アレッシア) であるとされるが Miraak はその何千年も前にドラゴンボーンとして存在していた。これについて Bethesda で Dragonborn の先行をしている Michael Kirkbride がこれについて助言した。"アレッシアは竜の血脈ではあったがドラゴンの魂を吸収する力は無かった。自由を夢見た彼女が Aka-Tusk (アカトシュ) から授かった力はもっと別のものであった。" Bethsoft.com - Michael Kirkbride's forum post * ドラゴンボーンは肉体は人の形をしているが魂はドラゴンである。よって Miraak が死亡するとき、最期のドラゴンボーンは彼の魂を吸収する。魂を吸収された Miraak は他のドラゴン同様、骨だけになる。 * Miraak は Arngeir (アーンゲイル) と同じでゲーム内でも最も高いレベルのNPCである。 バグ * If a dragon is disintegrated from Dragonborn Force, (or the Disintegrate perk unconfirmed) Miraak is unable to absorb the dragon's soul. Also after slaying a dragon, if its corpse falls into a body of water, Miraak will be unable to steal the dragon's soul away from the Dragonborn. * 一度に大きすぎるダメージを与えてしまうと体力を回復しようとするとき、Become Ethereal (霊体化) の状態が解かれず攻撃することが出来なくなる。これを回避するにはあまりに大きいダメージを与える攻撃をせず体力を削ること。 ** Another fix to this, is to get back on Sahrotaar after you get off in front of Miraak. Then attack the dragons flying around instead of him. This will force him to absorb them when they reach 0 health, and thus stop him from taking the ghost form. After you've killed both dragons, start attacking Miraak. At some point, he'll absorb Sahrotaar after forcing him to land. You'll have a small drop to the ground, but only of a few feet. You'll get back up and you can finish him off. * Miraakが死亡した時彼の体が消滅して、消えてしまう。 登場 * de:Miraak en:Miraak es:Miraak (Dragonborn) fr:Miraak it:Miraak pl:Miraak ru:Мирак (персонаж) uk:Міраак (жрець)